Flock? Meet NCIS
by mailaine
Summary: Adopted from lena10123 most chapters changed. Max and the flock get knocked out at the site of Naval Officer John Davidson's murder after an eraser attacks them. NCIS shows up and takes them into custody. Will the flock trust them enough to keep their secret? Will they get arrested for the murder of the marine?
1. Chapter 1

**I separated the chs thinking it would be easier to read. The first 4 are lena10123's chapters. I changedquite a bit about them, the writing went very quickly in my opinion.**

Chapter 1

Max POV

The Flyboy was heading towards the man with a large gun. The Flyboys were trying to kill the man because he knew about the School and the guy said he was going to call the police. But before the Flyboy could shoot him, someone from the opposite direction shot him. What the crap? We couldn't do anything because they tied our hands behind our back and our feet were joined by rope. An idea came to my head.

"Nudge? Can I see your pocket mirror?" I whispered, barely making noise. Luckily, she kept the mirror in her rear pocket. She passed it to me. I broke the small mirror in half, creating sharp edges. I silently rubbed the broken mirror across the rope. I know, broken mirrors are bad luck. But if I was a _normal _teenager, I would be worrying about bad luck and not about an Flyboy taking me back to the wacko science School I was made in. When I finished cutting, I passed one of the mirror to Fang and the other to Nudge. In a matter of minutes, we were all free.

"One, two, three." I counted. I roundhouse kicked the Flyboy closest to me. Fang was pinning one down. Nudge and Angel were working together on one Flyboy. Finally, Iggy and Gazzy threw the huge bomb they hid somewhere we have no idea.

"Move!" Iggy yelled. We flew up but one of the Flyboys shot my wing. I was pretty high up so the impact of falling wasn't a walk in a park. The Flock tried to catch up with me but I was plummeting too fast. Once I fell, my Flock gathered around me. The bomb! Too late. We were all knocked back and knocked out.

Third Person POV

"Why are there so many kids here?" Agent DiNozzo asked. Ducky checked for a heartbeat for each person.

"They're all alive. Well, except for that unlucky Marine." Ducky informed. Gibbs crouched down to the dead marine's body and took out his wallet.

"John Davidson." He read. Ziva looked around the area to see if she could find anything. She spotted something glinting in the sun behind a tree.

"Gibbs? I found something." Ziva called to her boss. She clicked her camera to take a picture of the newly found gun.

"Bag it up." Gibbs said.

"But Gibbs, have you ever seen this type of gun? I do not think I have seen one like this." She asked.

"We'll check with Abbs."

A shuffle sound filled the silence after. They brought out their pistols and quickly looked for the source. The children were waking up.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**This is another of lena10123's chs. A little modified.**

Chapter 2

Max's pov

I woke up to people pointing guns at me and my family. Not erasers or Fly boys or any other crazy expirament of the School's.

"Who are you kids and where are your parents?" A salt and pepper haired guy asked.

"Oh my parents were in the army and died." I lied.

"Why were you not put up for adoption?" One said.

"Because we did not want to be separated when people started to adopt us." Iggy said not looking at the guy.

"So what do know about John Davidson?" Another one said.

"Hmmm nothing." I said.

"Uh who is John Davidson?" Gazzy asked.

"John Davidson is the dead marine on the ground. My question is how did you guys survive when this marine die?" One girl asked.

"Were lucky and he wasn't." I said trying to avoid telling them about our wings.

"What are your guys names?"Another one asked. _Angel tell the others to use different names then from Annie's house plz!_ I'm hoping that they would.

"My name is Marry." I told them.

"Mine is Kevin." Fang said. Hmmm Kevin. Wait was I just thinking that? Uh I have to think more important things right now.

"My name is James," Iggy said. "Oh and I'm blind by the way."

"I'm Rebecca," Nudge said.

"I'm Amy," Angel said.

"Daniel is my name," Gazzy said.

"Great come with us. We need to ask you guys some questions." A black haired Isreali woman told us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another of her Chs**

Chapter 3

Max's pov

When we got to the building the man with grey hair pulled me into a room. "Marry, did you see what happened to John Davidson?" He asked.

"I'm not answering any questions till you tell me who you are." I said to him.

"I'm Gibbs and I work for NCIS. NCIS stands for Navel Crime Investigation Services. You and your family are here to answer questions since you were knocked out at the crime scene where John Davidson was killed so please tell us what happened." He told me.

"I'm not answering these questions without my family." I told Gibbs.

"Then how do we know if you guys or lying or not" He said.

"why would kids lie?" I said in my sweetest little girl voice.

"Fine, I'll let them in." He said.

Then I smiled at him and said "thank you."

Gibbs then went to the door and said "Ziva let them in." Then Ziva came inside with the rest of the flock.

"Are you ok Marry?" Fang asked.

"Yep." I said popping the p.

"So what do they want?" Iggy asked.

"We want to know what happened to John Davidson James. Oh and what are your guys last name. We need to know that so when we put you up for adoption…" I cut him off.

"Put us up for adoption. We have been on the streets for about 2 to 3 years without a adult. So don't go when we put you up for adoption me." I told him.

"Well that doesn't matter because if you don't give us answers you all will go to jail for murder of Marine John Davidson." Ziva told us. I already hate the chick.

"Well were too young to go to jail." I told them.

"Well not too young to go to juvie (**how do you spell that**)" Ziva said once again to piss me off. I had it.

3 hours later

It took a long time but I had finally had enough! We could get away from these people easy and they want the truth. I'll give them the truth.

" You know what. I'll give you the truth. I'm 98% Human 2% bird." I said not thinking.

"Max!" Fang yelled.

"Stop messing around and I thought her name was Marry." Gibbs practically screamed. I then let out my wings, I was fed up with the secrets. Oh you should see Fangs face. It's red and it looks like it's about to explode.

"Maximum, are you insane!" Fang yelled.

"Yes did you just notice Fang? I was driven to it by the yelling and interrogation!" I told him.

While Fang and I are yelling at each other Gibbs and Ziva are starring at my wings.

"Where did you get your wings?" Ziva asked.

"Target" I told them.

Then Angel had to say "We were born with them for all we know. We got them in a horrible place called the school."

Well this is going to take a lot of explaining!


	4. Chapter 4

**The last of lena10123's chs.**

Chapter 4

Max's pov

2 hours later we explained everything to them. I wish you could see Fangs face. Just imagine you broke your mom's favorite item. Then you look at your mom's face, now times the madness by ten. Yep. That is Fangs face.

"Were going to call our boss and see if we can get you a place to stay. You might have to stay at one of our places if that is ok with you guys." Gibbs told us. "Yep it's ok." I told him. Then Fang came to face me.

"Max can we go somewhere private real quick?" Fang asked me.

"Umm sure."

"Let me show you a private room." Gibbs told us.

"Ok" Fang said. He led us down the hall to a dark small room.

"I'll be in the room with the rest of your flock if you need me." Gibbs told us. Then he left the room.

"Max are you trying to get us killed?" He asked me.

"No. We had no choice. They would have found out any ways." I told him.

I just noticed how small this room is. I doubt it's a room at all. It's more of a closet than a room. And Fang was only a foot away from me leaning in. "Umm Fa.."I couldn't finish what I was saying because Fang started to kiss me, and it was not a regular kiss.

Angel's pov

When Max and Fang left Gibbs never came back. Ziva tried to look calm but you could tell that she is nervous. She was contemplating going to get him, but took us to their bullpen instead.

Max's pov

"Mmmm" Was all I could say. It as a full blown make-out. He had never kissed me like this, it was amazing. It felt so good! His lips were so soft and pressed gently, yet roughly against my own. His tongue going in my mouth and wrapping around mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and they slowly slid up and down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his rough black hair. My face felt good against his, like it belonged there. I loved this feeling, it was amazing. A few minutes later we broke up the kiss. I'm so proud of myself, I finally felt like a girl. I hadn't run away. And guess what. Fang is now smiling. Well now I know he isn't emo.

Fang's pov

I can't believe it. Max hasn't run away at all, or even tried. It's a new record. **(yeah I know but this takes place after The Final Warning but erasers are made again. (lena10123)**And I'm smiling. ME!

"We should get back to the flock." Max told me. _Bang_

"Was that a…." I started.

I was asking myself when Max said "Yeah it was."

We started to run back to the flock when we heard Gibbs painful scream. Then I saw an eraser, not a flyboy, a real eraser. Flesh and blood one.

"I thought all of the erasers were dead!" Max said confused.

"Well they kept me, Mitchell, alive," The eraser or 'Mitchell' said. I felt a pain in the back of my head. I fell to the ground and Fang fell beside me. I glanced up and saw a flyboy, or maybe it was an eraser, with a keyboard. I'm guessing its what he hit us with. I gasped and saw stars as I was kicked in the head, twice. Before I blacked out I heard a thud, they were kicking Fang too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello again! I am so glad that lena10123 let me adopt this, my mind is reeling with new ideas! I will work on this very diligently, but I cant promise you a chapter every couple of days, especially when school starts! **

**Max POV**

My eyes flickered open. I know I had only been knocked out for a minute, my internal clock and the clock on the wall told me that. What had happened? I shot up as I remembered, I had gotten hit on the head after following the sound of a gunshot! And an Eraser was still in existence, they were all supposed to be dead!

I looked around the hall, which was outside the interrogation room, and saw Fang getting up too, he had also gotten hit.

"What happened? Who hit us?" Fang asked.

"I don't know, but we should find out who was shot," I replied. I looked over to where Mitchell had been standing, Blood was splattered on the wall and Agent Gibbs was slumped over, holding his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

I ran over and ripped some of the cloth from my t-shirt sleeve off and wrapped it around his shoulder.

"Fang! Go get the other Agents and the flock tell them Gibbs was shot!" I yelled at my boyfriend. He nodded showing that he heard and ran off down the hall.

**Fang POV**

I ran as fast as I could down the hall, I had seen the blood and knew that he needed medical attention fast. I ran out of the hall and into the bullpen where the flock was with the other 3 agents.

"Fang! Who was shot?" Nudge asked worriedly.

"Gibbs, he needs a doctor ASAP!" Fang replied in a hurry.

"I'll get Ducky!" Tony practically yelled as he dashed to the elevator and hit the button over and over. "C'mon, C'mon, C'MON! Nevermind, I'll take the stairs he said, already running down them.

"Bring bandages!" Fang called out to him right before he led everyone into the hall.

**Tony POV**

I dashed down the stairs so noisy that Abby ran up to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Gibbs. Shot. Must. Get. Ducky!" I said, my words coming out in short bursts. Abby's eyes went wide and she dashed down the stairs with me following in her wake. I hit the elevator button so it would come once we told Ducky, then we burst into autopsy as soon as the sliding doors opened.

"DUCKY!" Abby and I yelled as Ducky looked up from examining the body of the victim.

"What is wrong Abigail? Anthony?" Ducky replied bewildered.

"Gibbs," said Abby.

"Shot," I said.

"Need."

"You."

"Oh dear," said Ducky as he grabbed his medical bag and headed with Abby and I to the open elevator.

**Well, how'd u like the first chapter i wrote? Gibbs, shot its like impossible, is that what you are saying right now? well he was snuck up on when he was unarmed, now does it seem more plausible? well anyway Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, I had 3 vacations in 3 weeks then just wanted to relax. Again I am really sorry and I am glad to hear that you liked it.**

Flock? Meet NCIS chapter 6

Tony POV

The elevator dinged and the doors were barely open before I hopped out. I lead Ducky down the hall that Fang had come out of earlier, taking note that the team was not in the bull-pen. I stopped short when I saw it, and Abby ran into me.

"Tony, why did you-" she stopped when she saw it too.

Blood. Blood was everywhere. I stared at it and its source, Gibbs. The older blonde girl, Max, was trying to stop the blood. I couldn't believe that he had gotten shot. Him of all people.

Ducky hurried past when he say Gibbs, but Abby just stood there, clearly as shocked as I was.

"How? How was Gibbs shot?" Abby whispered so softly I barely heard.

The kids all looked up, It was the first time I noticed that they and the rest of the team were here.

"He was shot from behind and the shooter was and Eraser. Erasers are bred to be hunters," Max said.

"Erasers? Like the things you erase pencil markings with?" McGee said confused.

"No, like the wolf human hybrids made to hunt us down," The sweet little blonde girl, Angel, said.

"Wait, Your saying an Eraser was here? Why must no one tell me these things?" The blind kid, Iggy, asked.

"All of you! Focus! Gibbs needs to get taken to the hospital" All the kids shuddered "No matter how much we hate it," Max said hurriedly.

"He cannot be moved too much or else he will loose more blood than he already has." Ducky said. "Take him to Autopsy, Abigail go get blood and an IV. Anthony, Timothy, go get a stretcher. Ziva and kids stay and help me."

I ran off with Tim. We went to the van, figuring that was the easiest acquired stretcher. We got it out and quickly closed up the van, knowing Gibbs would get ticked if we didn't. Running back into the hall, we saw that Gibbs was all bandaged up, but the blood was still everywhere.

We laid the stretcher on the ground next to Gibbs as Ziva and Ducky started to lift him. Ziva lifted his feet, while Ducky lifted from his armpits. Max saw that they were struggling and pulled the gurney closer then helped put him on it.

Tim and I lifted the stretcher back up, along with Max and Ziva, and headed for the elevator, trying to keep Gibbs as still as possible.

I saw all the agents in the office look up at us and some even gasped when they saw Gibbs' state. It was a shock for everyone.

We started trying to get the stretcher in the elevator, which proved to be a very difficult task. Ziva and I had to bring him straight in first and then turn as we took the rest of Gibbs in. We had to fit in diagonally. The Bird kids (or so I nicknamed them) went down the stairs with Abby. Max followed, leaving Ducky to help with Gibbs.

It was a long elevator ride, each second ticking by could be the one that ended Gibbs' life. Finally it was over, but we still had to get Gibbs out and that proved even more difficult than getting him in. We had to shuffle sideways really slowly and Abby was there, holding the 'Doors Open' button on the elevator. McGee and Ducky got out along with Gibbs, Ziva and I following. We went past the kids (I was wondering why they weren't freaking out after all this) and through the sliding doors.

We went to the closest examination table and carefully slid Gibbs onto it. Ducky grabbed his tools as Abby stuck the IV of blood into his arm. Abby shooed all of us out, along with the kids and called Palmer on her cell. We waited in the Hall as Ducky and Abby got to work. A few minutes later when Palmer arrived, we all went up to the bull-pen and waited anxiously.

**Well That is done, I wrote all but the beginning today. I had written almost a whole chapter on paper, but it turned out a little weird. Again I am sorry for the wait and Please REVIEW! Also vote in the Poll on my profile!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I wrote this yesterday, but I can't post stuff on my laptop, cause its retarded. But any way I hope you enjoy. Please do the Poll on my profile!**

Flock? Meet NCIS Chapter 7

Ducky POV

Jethro had really gotten himself in a fix. He was bleeding so profusely, yet the injury was only on his shoulder, and had not hit a major vein or artery. I don't know what type of gun could do this.

I pulled my gloves on quickly and got my tray of tools.I tore away the temporary bandages and started working on getting the bullet out. I used my scalpel and cut the skin surrounding the large hole in his shoulder. It was a good thing that he passed out, because I do not carry any anesthetics. I worked carefully, knowing that this was a living friend, not a dead victim I was working on. The bullet was hard to find. It was smaller than I thought it would be. How such a small bullet could make such a large wound was near impossible. I then realized that there was more to the wound than just a bullet hole. It was an animal bite, maybe the kids were right. Maybe it was one of these so-called Erasers.

I heard the sliding door open and looked up to Mr. Palmer's horror struck face.

"G-Gibbs," he stammered, "How? When?"

"He was snuck up on in the hall. Someone had got past security with a gun. It was just close to twenty minutes ago, I think," I replied, "Now get your gear on and come help me."

He quickly did as I said, joining me close to a minute later. He was mostly just standing by handing me things and adding new blood to the IV, while I worked. I got the bullet out easily and started stitching the hole, though it was hard to find intact skin, so I stitched the muscle together. I treated the wound with antibiotics and got some gauze to wrap it with. I wrapped his whole shoulder tightly.

"That is the best I can do for the time being," I turned around so I could throw my gloves in the waste bin and I notice Abby standing by looking scared. "Have you been here the whole time, Abigail?" I was met with a small nod and a squeaked

"Yes."

"Go upstairs and tell them to get evidence from where Gibbs was shot, if they are not doing it already. Take the evidence and go try and find who shot him," I said, "It will help you get over the shock, when you are in your natural element."

Abby nodded and quickly sped off. I shook my head, she was taking this very badly. When he had retired she was so depressed, but if he died….I dare not think about it. I called up Timothy.  
"Timothy," I said.

"Ya, Ducky?" His static filled voice replied.

"Go buy Abby a CaffPow.," I said, "Actually make that two, She is going to need it."

"You got it Duck," Timothy replied before hanging up his phone.

"Oh Jethro, Why do you always cause so much trouble," I said to myself.

"Mr. Palmer," I called.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Uh um, sure, Doctor."

I pulled out some cups and started making the tea, as Mr. Palmer came to sit in the spare chair.

When the tea was done I sat back in my chair and sighed, making Mr. Palmer look up from the cup in his hands.

"What is it Doctor?"

"Oh nothing, Mr. Palmer. I was just contemplating our situation," I said, "It reminds me of when Kaitlyn was shot, except Gibbs is still alive."

**Okay thats done. I am so glad I could get it up so fast. I am almost done with the next chapter. I am sorry they are so short, but it helps me update faster. Please do the poll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, two chapters up in one day, Thats a new record. I'm gonna try to make it 3 though. I have a very lazy day today so I think I can do it. Anyway enjoy!**

Flock? Meet NCIS chapter 8

3rd person POV

The Team was tagging and bagging at the scene, though there wasn't much to tag and bag in the first place. The Flock was standing close by talking. They would be helping, but they were forbidden from it by Tony and Ziva.

"I think we should leave after Gibbs recovers, or at least wakes up," Max said.

"But they need help with their investigation! It was an eraser who attacked him!" Angel protested.

"Yes, but our way of finding the eraser will be a lot faster than their way," Max replied.

"Ya, but we can't just leave, Max!" Nudge said. "We are the witnesses to their other crime. We need to answer their questions and such to help them with that investigation. Oooo and maybe they will take us shopping afterwards an I can get some pink tops and those shiny shoes I saw the other day at this one store and-"

"Okay, Nudge we get it. What do the rest of you think?" Max said.

"I say we leave," Fang said, his voice neutral.

"I say we stay. I like these people," Gazzy said.

"Iggy?" Max said.

"I don't know. I think that we should stay for their sakes, but it would be safer to not stay in one place for too long. I think we should stay nonetheless," Iggy said, "I want to see, well feel and hear, how they do their investigations. Maybe it would help us in the long run."

"Yay," Nudge said, "Its four to two, we are staying."

"Okay, we will stay, but only until the investigation is over, no longer. Got that?" Max said, "And if more erasers come, we are outta here."

"Gotcha," Nudge said.

"Yup," Gazzy replied, not really paying attention.

"Okay," Angel said, smiling sweetly.

"Fine with me," Iggy said while plotting devious pranks in his head.

"Okay kids, time to go to the bull-pen," McGee said. "Follow Tony and Ziva, while I take the evidence and some CaffPow to Abby."

"What's CaffPow?" asked Nudge.

"Um, well its and extremely caffeinated drink that Abby loves. It helps her concentrate and keeps her upbeat," McGee replied hesitantly.

"Ooo, can I have some?" Nudge asked.

"I'm not sure if-" McGee started.

"NO!" Max cut McGee off. "You may have no caffeine to power Nudge Channel!"

"But-"

"NO! Not even a little bit! You get too hyper for your own good. Now come-on to the bull-pen," Max yelled.

McGee chuckled and watched as the flock sped off to the bull-pen anxious to get Nudge away from the caffeine. When they left the hall, McGee grabbed the box of evidence that had CaffPow on top, and hurried to Abby's lab.

Abby heard the elevator open, and walked out of her 'office' to greet McGee. He put the box down and was about to walk off when Abby tackled him in a bear hug.

"A-abby," McGee stammered.

"I'm so scared. What if he can never use his left arm again? What if he has to retire because of his shoulder? What if-"

"Abby calm down. Gibbs has made it through worse. I am sure that he will make it through this just fine," McGee comforted.

"But what if he doesn't?" Abby argued.

"He will, I've made it through worse," said a new voice.

McGee and Abby's heads snapped up to the new voice. It was Fang. He walked towards them, a little amused, but tried to hide it.

"I was almost killed just a year, maybe two, ago. I was coughing up blood it was so bad. I would have fainted to, but I knew the flock had to get away and they wouldn't leave me," he said, "Also the experiments run on us at the school," He shuddered, "Those were harsh. This isn't as bad as what we are used to, but it makes a difference that he is fully human. Loosing that much blood is hard to recover from, but I think the injury itself will be just fine."

Abby and McGee just gapped at him. This is the longest they had heard Fang speak. All the other times he was so quiet. He usually only gave a short sentence in reply to their questions.

"What?" Fang asked, bewildered.

"We've just never heard you talk so much," said Abby.

"Oh, ya. I usually don't. I just thought you needed some comfort," Fang answered.

"Well, thanks Fang," Abby said, "I think I'll be able to focus enough to run the evidence now."

Abby took the items out of the box and laid them on the table. She put her gloves on before taking the bullet shell out of the bag and examining it. She ran some tests on her computer, but just looked confused at the end.

"I think this bullet, and maybe the gun too are custom made," Abby said to herself. She typed it up on the computer.

"Well, that would make sense," Fang said, "They don't want anyone to trace the guns back to them so they don't buy them, they make them."

"Who is They?" Abby asked.

"The School."

"The School? What school is that?" McGee asked confused.

"It's the lab that made the flock how it is. They are the ones that grafted our DNA," Fang Explained.

"Why do you call it the School?" McGee asked as Abby ran more tests.

"Well because...You know, I don't really know. We just had to call it something. Maybe Jeb had called it that when he lived with us," said Fang.

"Jeb?" Abby asked, "Who is he?"

"Well he was our friend who busted us out of the School, but then He betrayed us. He is also Max's Biological dad," Fang replied.

Abby looked at McGee. McGee nodded.

"I'll bring him in," he said.

**I wonder whats gonna happen when they get Jeb? No really I am, I haven't planned this story at all I am just writing as I go along. I was gonna have Gibbs be up by now but thats probably gonna be in another couple of chapters. Anyway, I gotta start working on the next chapter. BYE! and do the poll!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I did it! I got 3 chapters up in one day! YAY! My school starts next monday so I'm gonna write as much as I can before than. I hope I can finish the story! That would be awesome!**

Flock? Meet NCIS Chapter 9

Max POV

I can't believe Nudge would even think I would let her have CaffPow! She is hyper enough as it is. We walked into the bull-pen, following the rest of the flock and the two agents. The agents sat down at their designated desks and the flock sat on the ground. Gazzy had been guiding Iggy, and probably making plans with him for something. I was worried, I hope they don't get us in even more trouble with the Feds.

I looked around and saw a most wanted wall. I looked at all the pictures and recognized Ari on one of them. I gazed sadly at the photo. He had died bravely. Why was he wanted here?

"Ziva, why is the boy on the second picture in on the left, on the wanted wall?" I asked.

Ziva looked up and saw the picture I was looking at. Her gaze hardened as she saw who it was.

"He attacked one of our agents in an alley," she replied, "Our agent, she almost died."

"He-he did that? I knew he had turned sorta cold hearted, but I didn't think he would do that to any but us," I said sadly.

"You knew him?" Ziva said.

"Yes, He was my 7 year old half brother Ari," Ziva's face softened as I said this, "He was tested on at the school and they turned him into an Eraser, pretty much wiping away all his emotions. But later he joined us, when he didn't want to be a tool of the school. He died shortly after."

Ziva looked sad. I wondered why.

"I had a brother named Ari. He too was on the wrong side and he..." Ziva stopped.

"She had to kill him. Before he killed Gibbs," said Tony.

"I'm sorry," I said, and I meant it.

We stopped talking and I sat down mulling things over. I was thinking about Ari and Mitchell and Gibbs. I hope Gibbs would be alright. I would find Mitchell, no matter what.

_Max? _Angel thought to me. _Why do you want to kill Mitchell? Do you like the NCIS team? Why would you seek out revenge for someone you barely know?_

I honestly didn't know why. _Why? I don't know why, Angel. I am so confused._

I heard someone stand and I looked up and saw Fang walking away. I looked at him quizzically and he just shrugged and went to the stairwell. I decided not to ask.

Maybe ten minutes later McGee came in and went to his computer. He started to type rapidly.

"McGeek, What are you up to?" Tony asked.

"I'm looking up Jeb, trying to find which one Fang was talking about," McGee replied.

"Jeb? Why would you look up that traitor?" I said disgusted.

"He may be involved in this," McGee said.

"Oh I have no doubt that he is. His last name is Batchelder. Jeb Batchelder," I said, "He's mine and Ari's biological father."

"Wait, Ari? Ziva's brother?" McGee said confused.

"No, Ari my half-brother who died a year ago," I said solemnly.

"Oh, yes! I found him. He is presently residing just outside D.C. Tony, let's go," McGee said.

"Okay, Ziva, You could take the kids down to Abby and maybe stay down there with them," Tony said.

"Okay, I will go help Abby. But be careful, and don't forget your knife," She said while standing up, "Come on kids, let's go to Abby. Where is the oldest boy?"

"He's down with Abby already," Angel said as McGee started to open his mouth.

Tony and McGee headed out with their gear and we headed towards the elevator.

"Um, Ziva?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we take the stairs?"

"Sure," she said, changing direction and headed into the stairwell.

We headed down the stairs and I winced as the sound hit my ears. It was blaring rock music turned up so high I couldn't hear anything else. We came out on a landing, the one where the music was coming from, and headed into the room.

**Please Review! I love hearing your comments!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh wow, I am on a writing spree today! I didn't think I would finish this today, in fact I was just gonna go to sleep and write it tomoro, but I just started writing and didn't stop till it was done! This is my 4th posted today! though it is almost not today anymore, hehe**

Flock? Meet NCIS

Chapter 10

Tony POV

We ran to the garage and I hopped in the driver's seat before Probie could protest. I put the key in and cranked it while McGee loaded the coordinates onto the GPS. I backed out and we headed on our way. I drove calmly, but quickly, unlike how Ziva and Gibbs drive. We got to Jeb's house in about thirty minutes, cause of traffic. I hopped out of the car and put my hand on my gun, which was in its holster. I walked around the car, and in front of the house. I looked at the small green one-story house, and then nodded to McGee who followed me up the steps, his hand also on his gun. I walked cautiously to the front door and knocked.

The door opened and a man a bit older than me appeared. His hair was brown like mine, but it was longer and un-kept, like he just woke up.

"Can I help you?" the man, who I assumed was Jeb, said.

"We are looking for a Mr. Jeb Batchelder," I said.

"I am he, How may I help you?" he replied on guard.

"We are from NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Services. I am special Agent Anthony Dinozzo and this is Special Agent Timothy McGee," I said, me and Probie showed him our badges. "You are a known associate with an attempted murderer and we need to take you in for questioning."

"O-Okay," Jeb said shakily, "Just let me get my wallet and phone." He hurried back leaving the door ajar as he searched through a drawer. He quickly found his wallet and snatched his phone from the kitchen counter then came to join us.  
We went to the car. I hopped in the driver's seat while McGee held open the door for our suspect. Jeb got in quickly and McGee shut the door after him. He quickly slid in his own seat. McGee and Jeb fastened their seatbelts as I started up the car and maneuvered onto the road. I drove quickly and we got back to the base in twenty minutes because traffic had died down a bit. Me and McGee flashed our badges and grabbed a visitor's pass for Jeb.

We went by the bull-pen and into the hall towards the interrogation room. Jeb's eyes widened when he saw the blood staining the wall and floor. We tried to keep as far away as possible, so as to not mess up the crime scene. McGee opened the door for interrogation and I shepherded him in.

"Wait here, we will be back shortly," McGee said as we left for Abby's lab. I knew it would not be shortly, so I stopped in the observation room and put on the camera. I exited the room and ran after McGee. I reached him at the elevator, just as the doors opened. We stepped inside and pressed the button to go to Abby's lab. The doors opened, and for once when I walked in Abby's lab, I didn't hear her music blaring.

The kids were all talking in her office as Abby was working on the evidence. Ziva stood in the doorway to Abby's office, watching both Abby and the kids. They both looked up when we came in, but the bird kids were still in deep conversation.

"Tony, McGee!" Abby shouted as she ran and hugged us. "Did you get him? Did he give you any trouble? Was he dead?"

"No, Abby for all but the first question. He was fine, he just came with us willingly, which came as kind-of a shock to both of us," I said and me and Probie exchanged glances, "He almost seemed happy to come. Like he was expecting us, but trying to cover it up with fake nervousness."

"Why would he be expecting you?" Ziva said bewildered, "This is definitely suspicious."

"Jeb works in weird ways," Max said exiting the office and coming up to us, "He mind-plays. No one but Angel knows what's going on his messed up head."

"Why would Angel know?" asked McGee, who was clearly curious.

'_Cause I'm a mind reader and a mind speaker_ a voice in my head said.

I saw the looks on Ziva, Abby and McGee's faces and knew they must have heard it too. I looked at Max who had a smirk lingering on her lips. Angel walked up beside her and smiled sweetly.

"Wait, so you can hear everything I think?" I said a little scared of the answer.

"Yes I can Tony. You might wanna censor your thoughts. You have some very dirty ones in your head. Most about Miss David here," Angel said.

Ziva looked at me menacingly and I shrunk away. I gave Angel a murderous look and she just smiled and shrugged, like I wasn't the only one out to get her, which was probably true.

"Wait, so you can read minds? That would make interrogation a lot easier," McGee said.

"Oh ya, McGeek and what would we say on the paperwork as to how we got the information? 'A little girl read his mind and said that this is what he was thinking of'" I remarked sarcastically, "What would the director say to that?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of it that way," said McGee.

"Hey guys? Can you take the kids and yourselves up to the bullpen and discuss this? I need to concentrate. Anyway, you should go and crack Jeb open like a nut." Abby said.

"Sure thing, Abby," McGee said. "We will get outta your way so you can put your 'relaxing' music back on."

"Thanks McGee," she said and kissed him on the cheek. We started to walk out as Abby grabbed her remote and turned her music on. The kids followed us, but took the stairs with Ziva, so we just fol McGee said. "We will get outta your way so you can put your 'relaxing' music back on."

"Thanks McGee," she said and kissed him on the cheek. We started to walk out as Abby grabbed her remote and turned her music on. The kids followed us, but took the stairs with Ziva, so we just followed them up.

"You guys want to watch us crack Jeb open?" I said, "Gibbs is the best, but I had a lot of practice when I was team leader for a bit."

"Sure," Gazzy said while rubbing his hands together. "Can we help crack him?"

"Um, I don't think that it is allowed or safe for children to interrogate the suspect," I said, afraid of what this little kid was up too.

"Oh well," Iggy said, "We can carry out our plan later."

"Let's get going," I said leading the way to interrogation. I opened the observation room and let the kids and Ziva in, but I stopped McGee.

"Get me a glass of water for fingerprints," I told him, "It'll help Abby to have some extra evidence to work with."

McGee nodded and headed off. I closed the observation room door and headed to the interrogation room, ready to interrogate Jeb Batchelder.

**Hope, you enjoyed! I'm gonna check my email and go to bed, but I might have the next chapter up by tomorrow! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting in a week, I was Lazy, there is no other excuse. I have started school now though, I am drawing and writing this and my other stories in my free time. I have 2 stories I am starting. One is a DP xover, but I'm trying to figure out if I should do it with teen titans or smallville or ncis or something of the like. I am also adopting a DP and Winx club xover. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

Flock? Meet NCIS chapter 11

Ziva POV

I watched as Tony entered the interrogation room with a cup of watter in a gloved hand. He handed the cup of water to Jeb. Tony slammed down the file he had on the table and then sat in the chair opposite of Jeb.

"My boss was shot in the halls of this facility this morning and witnesses say that you are somehow connected with the shooting," Tony said, "The person who shot Gibbs was a so called "Eraser" who's name was Mitchell. Our security cameras show that this" he handed Jeb a photo. "Is what the attacker looks like. Do you know this person?"

"Mitchell? An Eraser?" Jeb said. "All the Erasers were supposed to be dead by now, and there was no 'Mitchell' among the ranks of Erasers. He was either faking that he was an Eraser to give you a false lead, or they made a new batch of Erasers. I know nothing about this, but you could ask any faculty of the School. They should know."

"I was informed that you worked there Mr. Batchelder. Is that not correct?" Tony said mildly confused.

"I did. I quit a few months back. I quit because of Max and the flock. They asked me to and said they needed me to be their father," Jeb said.

"He's lying," Max said spitefully, "We would never ask him to be our 'father' again. He betrayed us."

"Tony'll know that. You showed him just how much you hated him by how you spoke of him earlier," I reassured her. _I hope he wasn't to thick to notice it _I thought to myself.

I turned back to the interrogation. Tony was shaking his head.

"Ah, but they didn't. Max told us earlier that she would never turn to you. That you betrayed them to the School," Tony said.

"Max is here? And the rest of the Flock?" Jeb asked scared.

"Ya, How else would we know the name of 'Erasers' or even the connection of you to them and Erasers? They are certainly not on file," Tony said smugly, knowing he had gotten to Jeb.

"B-but why are they here? Certainly you didn't connect them to the shooting this morning?" Jeb asked shaken.

"They were found at the crime scene of the case we were working on before the shooting," said Tony. "Max and Fang happened to be the witnesses of the shooting."

Jeb's face went white as he realized his way to lie out of this had just gone away. I saw Max and the rest of the flock smile as his face paled. They were happy the person who had betrayed them so many times would finally be getting what he deserved.

"They have been helping us on both cases and are currently watching this interrogation. They are probably madder at you now than ever from your trying to use them as a way to sneak out on this," Tony said with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh gosh **(I'm Mormon, so none of that saying God's name in vain or cussing stuff) **I will never get away from this one so I will tell you straight out," Jeb said. "They made a new batch of Erasers, with keener senses and better stealth. They are meant to track down and maim, not kill. They were sent to track the flock so they could be taken back for testing. They were not informed that they should not hurt bystanders. They were supposed to knock out or maim the flock without getting caught."

"Well that failed," Iggy said, "We caught him on camera and know his name. We also know that he is an Eraser, though we probably should come up with a new name for this new batch, because they aren't sent to kill us."

"We'll think of that later Ig," Gazzy said. "Now let's watch, and listen, Jeb confess." Gazzy smiled a sly smile with Iggy.

"So they were sent only to maim, and yet they almost killed a bystander?" Tony asked.

"They were never told what to do about bystanders, only to find and maim the victims," Jeb said matter-of-factly.

"So you didn't care if they killed an innocent person!" Tony yelled, "What if it was a child? A pregnant lady? You just wouldn't care?! You are heartless."

Tony stopped breathing heavily.

"I didn't say I was the one who gave them orders, or even made them, did I?" Jeb said. "It was the scientists working on the Eraser project that are to blame for your boss getting shot."

Tony went around the table to Jeb, pulling out his handcuffs.

"Jeb Batchelder, you are under arrest for the torture and testing of young children, kidnapping, and many other such crimes," Tony said as he handcuffed Jeb. I looked to my right and saw the happy gleam in all of the kids' eyes. Even in Iggy's, which surprised me. I didn't think I had ever seen such happy children. Tony escorted Jeb out of the door and the children shouted in joy as we all turned away from the interrogation room.

**How'd I do? it was my first interrogation scene I have ever written. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well this is a pretty soon update, considering school has started for me.**

F?MNCIS chapter 12

Max POV

We walked out of the observation room as Jeb and Tony walked out of the interrogation room. I saw Jeb's eyes widen as he saw us. I smirked at him and internally laughed. I heard another echo-y laugh in my head.

_Angel? _I thought.

_Yes? _said the voice.

_Okay, just wondering if it was you or The Voice that is usually in my head _I thought back.

_Ah, ya, no It's not that voice its me. Oh, look at Jeb! He keeps glancing back at us as he's being led away! _Angel thought _He is finally getting the punishment he deserves for all that betraying. _

_ Ya, I can't believe he was actually caught. _I thought, disbelieving, as I watched Jeb walk away. I saw hate and love mingled in his eyes, which made me confused.

_Well he was caught thanks to us! We were the ones to connect the dots and tell them his name. _Angel thought in return.

_That's true, but he wasn't the one who made that Eraser attack, we still need to find that person! _I thought determinedly.

We walked back down the hall. The flock was having whispered or telepathis conversations. Me and Angel were talking telepathically, Iggy and Gazzy were whispering and shooting glances at the agents, they are up to something, and Nudge was rattling on and on to Fang, who looked extremely bored. I looked at Fang at the same time he looked at me, I looked away quickly to hide my scarlet face. I still remember that kiss. It was special. It made me FEEL special, like a girl. I wanted that feeling again.

_Oh so that is what happened before the gun was shot _said a little devious voice in my head.

_CRAP! I forgot you were in my mind…grrrr. _I thought back at Angel, who had a smirk on her face. I was so mad. How could I be so stupid as to let my thoughts wander when a seven-year-old could get into my brain at any moment. I looked at Fang and met his eyes. I think he knew what Angel and I were talking about, or at least what I was thinking about. I think he was thinking about it too. It had been our best and longest kiss I wish I could have more like it, but I had a flock to take care of.

_That's right Max! Family before love life! _Angel said.

_Okay Angel, please get out of my head_! I said casting a stern glance at her. _I want my thoughts to myself, at least while thinking about Fang._

_Aww Max! You are no fun! _ She said playfully.

_ Grrr, get out of my head for the time being! _I was ticked at this girl! She stopped prying though, just as we walked into the bull-pen. The two agents sat at their desks, waiting. Gazzy sat at Tony's desk and spun in the chair, while Iggy leaned against Tony's desk, still talking with Gazzy. I wonder what they were talking about. I hope they weren't going to blow up anything in a government building….. Angel sat on the floor with Nudge. Fang sat at Gibbs' desk. I stood for a moment, but made a decision. I went over to Fang and sat on his lap.

"Awww! Max and Fang! Oh I know you can be called Fax or Mang!" Nudge rambled. Ziva spared us a glance, but went back to looking at her computer screen after sharing a small smile. McGee was glued to his keyboard and screen and thus was oblivious to anything surrounding him. Gazzy and Iggy were still talking in hushed tones. Angel smiled brightly at me and Fang. I looked back at Fang. He had his arms around me and, wait, what!? **HE HAD A SLIGHT BLUSH!** I have never and I repeat **NEVER **seen Fang with a flushed face before now. It was a real shock. He smiled at me, and I practically melted. He was blushing and smiling!? At the same time!? I put my arms around his neck and lay my head on his left shoulder.

He moved his hands up and down my back, trying to calm me, I guess, but it wasn't working. It made my heart beat faster and faster till I was sure everyone in the quiet room could hear it. We waited like that for a while before Ziva's phone rang.

"Officer David," she said, answering her phone. "Ok, we will be right down, Ducky."

"What is it?" I asked raising my head.

"Gibbs is awake," she said standing up. The rest of us stood and followed her. McGee took the rear. We walked over to the stairwell and headed down.

**This was mostly just a filler chapter, but it was a neccessary chapter too.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the second time I have updated twice in one day and I'm pretty proud of myself. I know my chapters are a little short but It helps me get them up quickly and its good to have a little suspense between each chapter.**

F?MNCIS ch 13

Gibbs POV

I groggily came to consciousness and felt a pain in my left shoulder. I tried to open my eyes, but they were sealed shut.

_How long was I out? _I thought. _What exactly happened? _

I realized that what I was lying on was metal.

_I must be down in autopsy._ I brought my right hand up and rubbed my right eye then my left. I didn't move my left arm for fear of injuring it more than it was already. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times, letting them focus. I looked to my right and saw the place the bodies were kept **(what is the actual name?)**. I then turned my head left, hissing from the pain in my shoulder, I saw Ducky on his computer, updating some files, either on the dead marine or me.

"Duck?" I said in a barely audible voice. He turned around quickly.

"You're awake, Jethro?" he asked, making it clear I had spoken in my sleep.

"Yes, but what happened?" I asked slowly and softly, not wanting to hurt my voice.

"You were shot. The children and your agents are up watching Anthony interrogate an associate of the person who shot you," Ducky said.

"I hope they catch that b******," I said spitefully.

"I'll call them down, if you want," he said.

"Please do Ducky," I said tiredly. I closed my eyes as Ducky picked up the phone.

"Yes Ziva, this is Ducky," He started, "Jethro has woken up."

The phone line was cut off and I assumed Ziva had hung up on him. It seems like what she would do.

"They are coming," Ducky said.

"Okay, I'm going to rest my eyes." I said. I closed my eyes and drifted into a shallow sleep. I heard steps on the stairs and woke up as the sliding doors opened. Abby rushed in and hugged me as I lay there. She made sure not to touch my left arm or shoulder, but the jostling still hurt. I tried not to wince, but a little one slipped out. Abby backed off, seeing the wince.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gibbs. I'm just so glad you are alive!" she said. I could almost feel the joy she had. I smiled and pushed myself up, realizing for the first time that my left arm was in a sling. I looked around the room and realized that the bird kids were here with my agents.

_Maybe that's why they used the stairs. _

_ Yes that's why we used the stairs _A voice that was not mine, but was in my head said. It sounded like a little girl.

_Who is this? _I thought at the voice.

_Me, _the voice said as the little girl, Angel, raised her hand and waved.

"How can you read my thoughts, Angel?" I said.

"It is one of the special things that came with our mutation, I can mind-read, breathe underwater and hypnotize people, Max can fly really fast and breathe underwater, Nudge is magnetic" I heard Abby mutter something about staying away from her babies and I smirked at that, "Iggy can feel colors, Gazzy has exploding gas, and Fang can fae into the background. Oh and I can do this," Angel said as suddenly she grew blue feathers all over her.

"Wow, that's a lot, but why do you have the most powers?" I asked, intrigued. Why would the little one have the most powers and most unique powers? It just made me wonder what had been done differently to each of them. I shuddered inwardly as I thought of it.

"We have no idea," Max said. Iggy was looking around a little shocked. His nose was wrinkled in disgust, as I saw all the kids' were, but there was a bit of happiness on his face too.

"I can see a bit in this room!" He shouted, catching everyone off guard.

"I wonder why this lab is so different from the whitecoats…. Oh! Maybe it is that the light is almost always off when we are in our cages!" Iggy said.

"How can you see?" Ziva asked confused. "I thought you were blind."

"He is, he can just only see when something is really white, maybe it's the cleanness of everything in here," said Nudge.

"That shouldn't even be possible," McGee said.

"But look at us! We are impossible!" Gazzy said.

"That is true," Tony said as he entered the room. I hadn't even realized he wasn't here, maybe it was my grogginess. Ducky looked at me a little concerned as a bit of pain showed on my face. He turned away and went to his desk. The conversation went on, but I didn't pay attention. I had a headache and my shoulder was starting to hurt more. Ducky came back with a glass of water in one hand and some pills in the other.

"Anthony, will you and everyone else leave? Gibbs needs to rest off his injury," Ducky said as he handed me the glass. "This is mydol, which will help you sleep and ibuprofen, which will help the pain." I took the pills gratefully and gulped them down with the water. I watched as everyone else left, some giving small waves. Abby walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Get better, Gibbs," she said before walking out. I watched her go and as soon as she left the room I turned to Ducky.

"She was having a panic attack earlier wasn't she?" I asked. Ducky chuckled.

"Yes, she was. You know her so well," He responded, "Now get some sleep."

I lay back down and closed my eyes, drifting back into darkness.

**Okay, I am going to start on 2 new stories, one I am adopting and one is my own please vote on what I should cross Danny phantom with. and Please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait! I assure you I am not dead! **

Chapter 14

Max's POV

We all walked back in the bull-pen. Gazzy sat in Gibb's chair with Iggy sitting on the arm rest. Nudge went In front of Gibb's desk as close to Ziva as she could without interrupting Ziva's work. Fang leaned up against the wall behind Gibbs' desk. I leaned against the desk next to where Nudge was sitting and Angel sat on the floor across from me in front of McGee. I looked around at the team that Gibbs' was so proud of. I could see that his revival was affecting them all positively. Tony was actually smiling as he worked, Ziva's face was glowing and McGee was typing fast, as usual, but this time it was with renewed vigor.

I saw the flock try to stifle yawns every now and then. It had been a long day that was for sure. I looked up on the wall and saw a mass of clocks. I looked for the one labeled DC time. When I finally found it I was shocked to find that it was already 11:43 pm!

Ziva looked up from her work at Gazzy who had failed to stifle an enormous yawn.

"I suppose you are tired?" she said. I nod my head slightly while Angel, Gazzy and Nudge nod theirs vigorously. Fang didn't respond and neither did Iggy because he was fast asleep behind Gibbs' chair. "I think time got away from us without Gibbs to send us home. I think Abby could take you home, and if not I will."

Ziva picked up her phone and called Abby's lab.

_"Yes, Ziva?"_ I heard Abby say through the phone.

"Can you take the kids home? I thought that you would want to," Ziva replied.

_"Yes, yes, yes, yes!"_ Abby squealed. Ziva held the phone away from her and rubbed her ear. Only when Abby stopped did she put the phone back up to her ear.

"Okay then come on up."

_"I'll be right there let me just clean up first!"_

The phone gave a click then droned as Abby hung up. Ziva then put her phone back on the rack. I looked at Fang and saw his smirk.

"Well I guess that is settled," said Ziva about to get back to work. "Tony wipe that smirk off your face"

Tony was then surprised by a smack on the back of his head.

"Sorry Boss!" he said quickly.

"Wow, Tony. I didn't know I was your boss!" Abby said with amusement.

"Abby!" Tony said with a hint of anger as everyone, except Iggy who was still sleeping, burst into laughter.

"Okay kids! Lets fly!" Abby giggled at her comment and waited for us all to get up. Gazzy woke up Iggy and helped him up. We then followed Abby out of NCIS Headquarters and to the parking lot.

**Okay not very long, I know, but I am busy with other stuff! I will start homeschooling soon though and then I will be writing more. I would do alot over break, but My Grandpa is sick so we are going to visit him and then I have a project to do and a test to study for and all that fun stuff. WOO! so Merry Christmas! and Happy New Year!**

**~~~Mailaine**


	15. AN: Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas :) I am working on the new chapter for both stories. I am almost done with chapter 15 for Flock? Meet NCIS and I am in progress with chapter 4 of +Anima Warriors. I thank all of you for your support and being wonderful followers and liking my stories. I use these stories as a way to improve my writing so I ask that you will criticize it so I can write better. Thank you and again Merry Christmas. I love you guys!**

**Here is a sample of the new chapter: IF YOU ARE READING THIS FOR THE FIRST TIME THE FULL CHAPTER IT UP NOW! JUST SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

We followed Abby to the closed parking garage. There were a numerous amount of cars considering what time it was. Most of them were black, and looked pretty fast. I would love to drive one of those or at least race them. If I raced one I think I would win, I know Max would.

Abby led us through the maze of cars in the shadowed garage. She stopped at a small red car and realized her dilemma.

"Ummm... I think you guys will have to follow me flying. Is that okay?" Abby asked nervously.

"Yes, It's fine Abby, but do you think Iggy could ride with you? He looks like he's about to pass out," Max said with a slight chuckle. Surprisingly Iggy didn't say anything.

"Ya, I have room for him. I'll just put my stuff in the back," Abby said while unlocking her car.

"I just have to ask. How did you get ready to go and get to the bull-pen so quickly?" Max asked.

"Oh, well I had already been cleaning up and waiting for someone to make that call because I knew they would ask me and then I ran up the stairs after I hung up," Abby said a little too cheerfully for my taste.

Abby took her stuff off of the passenger seat and placed it in the back of her tiny car. She then led the stumbling Iggy to her passenger side door. As Iggy settled himself in the seat, she shut the door and walked to the driver's side door. She slid in, but kept the door open to say,

"Follow closely and call if you lose sight of the car."

"How will we call you? We don't have a phone," Max said. Abby looked confused.

"You don't have a phone? Well, I guess I could give you my work phone," Abby started looking through her purse. Shortly after she started she pulled out an old fashioned bulky flip phone. She started pushing buttons and then handed it to Max after closing it. "My other cell's number is on speed dial now, just press 2 and then call."

"Thanks," Max said with a small smile as Abby closed her door. Max slipped the phone in her right jacket pocket. I slipped my wings out of the slips in my shirt and jacket as the rest of the flock did too. At the same time Abby started up her car, which started humming.

The car started going out of the car garage and we followed. Soon we were in the open air ready for takeoff. I spread my wings and took off without a running start. The rest of the flock ran and jumped into the sky. Seeing Max takeoff with a determined look on her face left me breathless, but I masked my feelings shortly after. I started after the car, gaining altitude as I went. I heard the wings beating behind me, which told me the flock was following. I heard Max gaining on me and a smirk reached my face and I started to speed up, constantly watching the car.

**It's all I have done, but this is my Christmas present to you guys. LOVE YOU!**


	16. Another AN (I know you guys hate them)

**I am SO sorry for not updating! I had finals last week and had a heck of a lot of studying to do beforehand. Now I am being homeschooled, so hopefully I will have more time to update my stories. I don't have a lot of time on the computer and right now our desktop is being retarded and caught a virus. That is what I have most of my stories on, well actually all of them, that and a Jump drive that I can't find. Also I am going to be starting 2 new stories. One I randomly had inspiration to write and so I'm writing it. It is a HTTYD and Brave xover and the other is a Max Ride and +Anima and Warriors xover that someone else wants me to write. I don't know how that one is going to work out so I'll need some help, but I know how half of the HTTYD and Brave one is going to go and I am actually typing up the 1st chapter. I will try to work on F?MNCIS and +AW this week, but I am starting off my classes and I have 9, maybe 10 of them, so once I get into the... Whats it called? oh right habit (yes I actually had to sit and think for that XD) I will update more frequently, but I am also going to be working on a quilt I am giving to my sister and I will be crocheting little things to relax.**

** I have been having a hard spot in my life for a while, I've realized that some people who say that they are my friends aren't and that my Ex-boyfriend really sucks. Also my cat died 3 weeks ago... It's been 3 weeks? Oh wow... Thats a long time to live without her. She was only 4, almost 5 and I had had her since she was 2 month old, so it was a really hard decision to put her down and I sulked around for a week before trying to be a little cheerful. I seem fine to everyone else, I guess, because they are treating me normally, but I am wasting away inside. I kinda need some cheering up if you guys could help me and PM me. It makes me happy that people like my stories and it cheers me up. What really brought me down was a comment I got on youtube, of course the first comment I get is a flame... Sometimes I don't understand people, or life for that matter. Life is so fragile. I should probably stop venting to you now. Bye and I will try to update soon, but no promises.**


	17. Chapter 15

**So I FINALLY updated this story! I am sorry I got sidetracked by writing The Runaways, cause it is my most popular story and I had a really writing streak with it, getting 11 chapters out in a week... but I had a bit of writer's block so I finished this chapter and decided to post it. It is 3 pages and 1,262 words. Enjoy!**

Flock? Meet NCIS

Chapter 15

Fang's POV

We followed Abby to the closed parking garage. There were a numerous amount of cars considering what time it was. Most of them were black, and looked pretty fast. I would love to drive one of those or at least race them. If I raced one I think I would win, I know Max would.

Abby led us through the maze of cars in the shadowed garage. She stopped at a small red car and realized her dilemma.

"Ummm... I think you guys will have to follow me flying. Is that okay?" Abby asked nervously.

"Yes, It's fine Abby, but do you think Iggy could ride with you? He looks like he's about to pass out," Max said with a slight chuckle. Surprisingly Iggy didn't say anything.

"Ya, I have room for him. I'll just put my stuff in the back," Abby said while unlocking her car.

"I just have to ask. How did you get ready to go and get to the bull-pen so quickly?" Max asked.

"Oh, well I had already been cleaning up and waiting for someone to make that call because I knew they would ask me and then I ran up the stairs after I hung up," Abby said a little too cheerfully for my taste.

Abby took her stuff off of the passenger seat and placed it in the back of her tiny car. She then led the stumbling Iggy to her passenger side door. As Iggy settled himself in the seat, she shut the door and walked to the driver's side door. She slid in, but kept the door open to say,

"Follow closely and call if you lose sight of the car."

"How will we call you? We don't have a phone," Max said. Abby looked confused.

"You don't have a phone? Well, I guess I could give you my work phone," Abby started looking through her purse. Shortly after she started she pulled out an old fashioned bulky flip phone. She started pushing buttons and then handed it to Max after closing it. "My other cell's number is on speed dial now, just press 2 and then call."

"Thanks," Max said with a small smile as Abby closed her door. Max slipped the phone in her right jacket pocket. I slipped my wings out of the slips in my shirt and jacket as the rest of the flock did too. At the same time Abby started up her car, which started humming.

The car started going out of the car garage and we followed. Soon we were in the open air ready for takeoff. I spread my wings and took off without a running start. The rest of the flock ran and jumped into the sky. Seeing Max takeoff with a determined look on her face left me breathless, but I masked my feelings shortly after. I started after the car, gaining altitude as I went. I heard the wings beating behind me, which told me the flock was following. I heard Max gaining on me and a smirk reached my face and I started to speed up, constantly watching the car.

We flew above one of the few sleepless cities. D.C. was an amazing sight at night, especially the monument and reflection pool. I like D.C. better than New York, it is more spread out, has more greenery and it doesn't have as many bad memories. I shuddered as I thought of the time at the beach... and the hospital.

I shook my head to clear the bad thoughts before looking back at the flock. I smiled as I saw Angel, Gazzy and Nudge flying and laughing alongside each other. I looked sideways at Max. I love her. I think I have known for a while, but in these past couple of days I acknowledged it.

Max looked back at me and smiled. I gave a small smile back and then looked down and found Abby's red car again. It was turning right. I banked right along with Max. The other three had gone a bit ahead before backpedaling and realizing that we had turned.

The car parked at an apartment building and we slowly made our descent making sure that no one else was around to see us. When we landed I took my wings and walked up to the car as Abby stepped out of the driver's seat. I saw Iggy in the passenger's seat passed out with his head against the window. I walked up to his door and opened it. He fell out onto the ground and hit his head hard against the pavement. I wince when I heard the thud.

"Ow! Fang!" He yelled when he heard my small laugh. I heard Gazzy break out in laughter and drop to the ground he was laughing so hard. I guess people do ROFL, or maybe it's just Gazzy...

I leaned down and helped Iggy get up while he glared sightlessly at me. I smirked at the sight because he was 'looking' past my face and at the sky.

I helped guide Iggy as the flock followed Abby into the apartment building. She headed towards the elevator, but then realized that we were with her and that we hate elevators. She went to the stairwell next to the elevators and started climbing. She got off on a landing with Iggy and I following last. She opened the door and started walking down the tan painted hall. the carpets were multiple colors all splotched together with no pattern whatsoever. Abby unlocked a door and held it open as we walked through and into her home.

I looked around and decided that I wanted a place like this. The walls were painted black and most of the furniture was also. There were 3 doors leading off out of the main room, which consisted of a living room, a kitchen, a small dining room and a study all put into one room. The kitchen had black marble counter tops and black cabinets. The coffee table, desk, dining table and small table next to the couch were all made of dark cherry wood.

Abby went through the second door, which probably led to her room, and laid her stuff down before coming back out.

"Okay, the first door is the bathroom. You can take a shower if you want. The second door leads to my room, where you will be able to find me tonight. The third door is the guest room, you can sleep in there or in here, whichever you prefer. I'm going to go change. Make yourselves at home!" Abby said with a cheerful voice that contrasted so much with her outfit and home.

I sat on the couch and watched the flock as they collapsed on the couch, chair and ground. Iggy and Gazzy took the ground. Angel and Nudge sat on the black leather chair beside the couch and Max sat next to me on the couch. Time passed and after a while Angel shot up.

"OMIGOSH! Where is Total?!"

I had noticed the talking dog's absence for a while and smirked when everyone had a concentrating look on their face trying to think of the last time they had seen the dog. Finally I spoke up.

"He stayed at Dr. Martinez's place. He wasn't bluffing when he said he wanted a break from 'adventuring'."

Angel relaxed and took my answer easily.

The last thing I remember before going to sleep was Abby handing everyone blankets and heading to her room.

**Okay I have to say this****:**

**Thank you to all of those that have read this story and supported me in it. I love you guy and you give me inspiration! I honestly thought this was going to be my most popular story, but it turned out it isn't. However I wrote the most chapters for this story, so far. I have gotten amazing reviews, both by members and guests alike. I haven't been that good of an author to you guys, making you wait months for each chapter and then when I promise to give you a chapter I never get it out on time. I am sorry for that, but I want to let you know that my life isn't amazing, it sucks. I learn from everything that sucks and I am uplifted by everything that is awesome and amazing in it. But sometimes things that suck disguise themselves as something awesome or great and I fall for it, which makes me distracted and I don't want to write when I'm distracted... I did that for one of the chapters in The Runaways and it turned out horrible and I lost a follower because of it. I don't want to loose any of you guys as my followers and I am sorry for all the times I have broken promises. I will try to update more often now that I am being homeschooled, but I can't guarantee anything. Well I have to get back to school work cause I have been putting it off all morning. **

**Hobey Ho let's go**

**Fly On**

**Sincerely**

**and all that Jazz**

**~mailaine**

**Question of the update: Who should be the one behind the crime? I seriously have no freaking idea...**


	18. Important AN

**Guys, I am so sorry for not updating. I know I have been horrible to you, and I have no reason except for one:**

**I have become totally depressed. I have no motivation whatsoever. I haven't been able to do any school projects or to write, draw, play guitar, play video games, or read books. I feel as if I am an empty shell. I know I have so many things to be happy about and so many things that should keep me motivated, but I just can't stay motivated for that long. I even got prescribed some medication, but it isn't helping. I just feel like I have no purpose except to help my friend who is having the same problem as me. I keep saying it will get better, but it doesn't, it just keeps getting worse. All the little things pile up more and more and I'm being homeschooled so I have no friends I can go to without having to get my grades up first. I just feel like I can't go on, but I still do.**

**I assure you that I will not start cutting or do anything suicidal, because I know it won't help.**

**I will try to start writing again, but I need some motivation in the form of reviews and PMs from you guys, because meds can't do everything.**


	19. AN I'm sorry, but I need help, PLEASE

**Okay, good news: I'm starting to write again**

**Bad news: I lost the jump drive that I had the start of most the new chapters for all my stories.**

**Good news: I found my old jump drive with the start of another crossover story. **

**The problem is I don't know what it should be crossed over with...**

**Sam is going to be in Gotham settled down and married.**

**Tucker is working for Oscorp in NY.**

**NOW... I need a place for Danny to go... Please suggest things! I was thinking maybe X-men, but I already have 2 of those going so no, Smallville, Avengers, or something else. Please give suggestions! **

**The sooner I get this started the faster I can work on the stories you guys are faving and following!**


	20. AN outline

Okay, I know I have posted WAY too many authors notes for you guys, and I feel so bad about it, But this is just an update on what's going ton in my life. School is ending and I am terribly behind and am getting myself caught up.

After school ends I am going to EFY, which, for those of you who don't know, is a camp kind of thing that Mormon youth go to when they are from 14-18 years of age. After that I will have one week to get my stuff set aside and some of it packed again before I go to girls "camp". I say "camp" because it isn't really camp this year, we are going around and touring different places in Utah.

After that, I will be staying with my grandparents for a bit and then I will drive with them across the country to Georgia, where I will be moving back to. After I get there I will be going to a muscular dystrophy camp as a counselor. I am really excited for it because I will be able to help a kid individually and be able to make some new friends.

After that I will have only a couple free weeks before school starts.

I have a really busy schedule, and I am so sorry for not using the free time I had wisely and writing for any of these wonderful stories. I hope you all can forgive me and can wait until I update next. I will try to update for at least one of my stories in the next little bit before everything gets fully hectic.

I love you guys, you are amazing followers and I feel like I don't deserve you. I have over 100 followers from all my stories and almost 60 just on the runaways. Around 50 on Dimension crosser. Around 40 on DP X-Man. About 10 on all the others besides my one-shot and The Plot.

I can't believe that so many people read my stories, but when I reread my own stories, it seems like I hadn't even written it XD I know that that's a weird thing to say, but it's true. I don't see my own voice in it. It's like it just popped out of my head and splattered on paper XD

I am so lucky that all of you are so supportive and I love you all!

~mailaine

(PS: If any of you want to add me on facebook, Tumblr, deviantart or anywhere else you can.)

Facebook: Laine Oaks

Tumblr: mai-laine

Deviantart: mailaine


	21. Chapter 16

**Okay, I know It's pretty short, but I haven't written in a while. I just got back into writing and I am trying to update all of my stories this week, or next week. So, here it is. 319 words and 1 page long.**

F?MNCIS

Chapter 16

Gibbs POV

I woke from a fitful sleep and looked at my watch.

0300

I sat up and swung my legs over the cold table I had been sleeping on. I tried to stand, but my legs gave out a bit before I steadied myself. The lights were out in autopsy, but I could see with the light seeping in from the hall. I made my way to the door and pressed the button for the elevator.

When the silver doors opened I stepped inside and pressed the button to get to the bull-pen. I waited patiently as the elevator started moving upwards. When it stopped at my destination I walked out the doors and walked at a slow pace around the stairs to my team's desks. I smiled as I saw the rest of my team there.

McGee was typing away at his computer, fully alert. Ziva's eyes were zipping back and forth across her screen. Tony, well, he was throwing paper wads at McGee. I slapped Tony on the back of his head and he jerked up.

" Oh, hey, Boss!" Tony said startled. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping."

I gave him a look before responding.

"I just woke up."

"Ah, makes sense, I guess."

"But, it is time for all of you to go home. You've had a long day," I said looking at each member of my team.

"But-" McGee started.

"No buts. Go home. You deserve to rest for a bit."

"Yes, Gibbs."

I went and sat at my desk and made to start up my computer. I felt something stop my hand and looked to see Ziva holding my hand back.

"I am only going home if you agree to go home as well."

I sighed before nodding. Ziva nodded back and turned to get her things together. I proceeded to do the same before heading to the elevator.

**It is pretty much just a filler chapter, but I would have written it anyway. I hope you guys aren't horribly mad at me. I just want you to know that I appreciate all of you and I love you! **

**Please leave a review!**

**Jaiden: Thank you ^^**

**Guest: Thank you. I might incorporate that in because I honestly have no idea who it should be. FLY ON.**

**The OMG cat: I'm sorry that they were OOC in chapter 3, but I didn't write that chapter. I am thinking of rewriting it, but I have to finish the stories I am writing before I fix something that many people are just fine with. **

**Soccerstar: Yes, but wouldn't that be suspicious?**

**I know I took forever to reply to some of these, so sorry! But Thanks to all of you that reviewed, faved and followed! And if you haven't then please do!**


	22. Chapter 17

**Woooooo! Another Chapter this week! I am going to try and get chapters for all of my stories up as quickly as possible before my schedule fills up. This is another filler with a bit of humor ^^ I hope you like it it is about 1 1/2 pages and it is 693 words. ENJOY!**

F?MNCIS

Chapter 17

Max POV

I woke up slowly feeling warmth next to me. I opened my eyes and looked over smiling at Fang who was sleeping silently snuggled up to me. This was a rare sight. He looked so relaxed and peaceful. I looked around the room at the rest of my sleeping flock. They looked comfortable and happy as they slept, some on the floor and some in chairs.

I heard a door open and my head snapped around as Fang's snapped up. I saw Abby creeping out of her room. She saw me and Fang staring at her and she smiled brightly while waving with one of her hands. The other hand was wrapped around what looked like a stuffed Hippo.

"Sorry if I woke you up," She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I was already awake," I said. "The one you woke up was sleepyhead Fang right here."

I patted Fang's head. He shot me a death glare before bringing his attention to what Abby was doing. She took out a bag from the pantry and measured it into a large bowl. She cracked six eggs in the bowl and then poured some milk in. She took out a whisk (-.- YES I know kitchen utensils!) and started whisking the mixture. I wondered what she was making.

I looked over at Fang and smiled in my mind. I quickly leaned in and kissed his cheek before jumping off the couch. I looked at his face as I stood by the couch. He looked shocked, well as shocked as Fang could look. I smirked at him before going to nudge Nudge awake from her slumber on the chair. She woke slowly.

"That was the best night's sleep I've had in a whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile," She said yawning. I smiled at her as she blinked her eyes, before going and poking Gazzy with my toe. I heard a farting sound and jumped away from Gazzy before realizing that it hadn't come from him. I looked around before hearing it again, when Abby squeezed her stuffed hippo. Fang smirked at me and I sent him a look that said _Shut Up._ I poked Gazzy again and he woke up.

"I'm up," He said while rubbing his eyes. I could smell something good wafting in from the kitchen and I saw Iggy's nose twitch before he sat up.

"What's that smell? It's amazing!" He said before his sightless eyes opened wide. "Wait; don't tell me Max is cooking! Please don't tell me that!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Iggy, I'm rolling my eyes. No, it's not me cooking, but I'm very hurt that you would say that!" I said holding my chest in fake pain.

"Max, we all know you suck at cooking, so don't keep faking pain when we say your cooking sucks. Even you admitted that it does," My little Angel said from her place on the floor.

"When did I say that?" I asked.

"Last time you cooked." Nudge said. I let out a sigh as I remembered the incident.

"I guess you guys are right," I said as I shook my head before making my way to the kitchen. Abby was at the stove cooking pancakes on a griddle as some bacon was heating up in the microwave. I took in the smell before sighing out. I love bacon.

"It smells great Abby," I said sincerely.

"Thanks," She said with a small smile in my direction.

Soon she had a plate loaded with bacon and pancakes sitting on the small coffee table. I passed out plates to each of my flock members as Abby passed the forks and knives out. I eyed Angel as she held that knife and a spike of fear went through me, but then I realized, she could kill me with her mind if she wanted to, so what harm was there in letting her have a knife?

We finished the meal ravenously and quickly and then Abby told us that we were going to go back to NCIS today. We took off from the roof of her apartment building and easily made it to NCIS.

**So, another filler. I honestly should be working on my other stories that have a higher demand, but I don't want to disappoint anyone so I try to put more thought into it and I want to have some inspiration for it when I write the chapters, but right now, I don't have any inspiration for those stories and have been only writing little parts and pieces. **

**Anyway, School ends next wednesday, YAY! BUT then the next day I get my wisdom teeth out... yay... my first surgery EVER. In 16 years I have never had any type of surgery or stitching or broken bones. That record is breaking next week, but the good thing is that it's not from an injury or something wrong it's just something that could go wrong if not fixed. **

**Well, I hope you guys liked it and please REVIEW! PLEASE! The more Reviews I get the faster I will update (most likely)**


End file.
